


Gatto, shush.

by Sigismonda



Series: Argale/Peteris: Fluff and some more. [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-02 00:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigismonda/pseuds/Sigismonda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris sta tentando di raccapezzarsi sugli omicidi che stanno avvenendo a Beacon Hills, quando viene interrotto.</p>
<p>E' una stupidaggine che si ambienta da qualche parte nella 3A.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gatto, shush.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Phoenixstein (bigbadroman)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbadroman/gifts).



> Questo è il risultato di un pomeriggio passato a cazzeggiare con gente seria quanto me (quindi per niente seria). Risultato discutibile (?).  
> E si, Chris Argent ha un gatto di nome Gatto. Deal with it.  
> Enjoy!
> 
> Ah. Questa fic è OVVIAMENTE per te, Phoenix. Tu mi hai trascinato nel girone infernale di questa ship e, dato che tu scrivi Pydia per me, io scrivo Argale/Peteris per te ♥

Chris osservò pensoso la cartina di Beacon Hills distesa sulla superficie di legno della scrivania, pennarello indelebile alla mano. Si grattò la barba sfatta di due giorni, tentando di capire in che modo stava agendo il Darach – o la Darach? -, quale fosse il fattore comune di tutti gli omicidi, quando il filo dei propri pensieri fu interrotto da un sonoro “miao”.

-Uh? – domandò, voltandosi verso Gatto che se ne stava acciambellato davanti alla finestra, godendosi il sole pomeridiano.

-Meeeooow.

-C’è qualcuno?  
  
Gatto rispose con un semplice “purrpurr” per poi tornarsene a ronfare placidamente. Chris sbatté le palpebre perplesso, quando due braccia lo avvolsero attorno alla vita.

-Mai una volta che il tuo gatto se ne stia zitto, mi rovina tutte le sorprese.

Chris sorrise, abbandonandosi contro il corpo alle sue spalle.

Era Peter. 


End file.
